Y ahora como te olvido
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Harry ama a Hermione. Una serie de encuentros se dan entre ellos dos pero Harry no sabe si ella le ama. Él es el amante, nadie debe saberlo. Reviews plis!


Hola, aquí estoy con un nuevo song fic, otra canción de Luis Fonsi, "Y ahora como te olvido". Espero y les guste. Besos. Mione.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Y ahora como te olvido_**

Todavía recuerdo con total nitidez la primera vez que estuvo conmigo, dejándose amar, dejándome recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, logrando poder por fin lo que tanto anhele desde que la conocí, saber a que sabia tu piel, tersa, suave…

**Otra vez la nostalgia  
me tortura en la soledad,  
esto siempre me pasa  
cuando no te puedo amar.  
Cada día que llega  
no se como lo pasare,  
todavía tus besos queman  
sigues en piel.**

Ocurrió inesperadamente, ambos habíamos abandonado Hogwarts ya y estábamos haciendo la carrera de Auror. Yo vivía en mi propio apartamento, que lo compartía con Ron. Tú vivías en el mismo edificio y en el mismo piso que nosotros pero en la puerta de enfrente. No se exactamente como paso… Ron había salido para verse con Luna, hacia varios meses que salían y les iba fenomenal. Recuerdo que la abrí la puerta y se quedo mirándome con cara ausente. La pregunte que qué la pasaba pero no contesto, solo estaba mirándome, escrutándome con su mirada, como si intentara descubrir los secretos de mi corazón…

**Tu amor es mi mal,  
mi mayor ansiedad  
y cada vez que te marchas me pregunto  
una vez más.**

Paso sin yo decirla nada y cerré la puerta extrañado por su comportamiento, ni bien me di la vuelta me arrojo los brazos al cuello y me beso. En ese momento mi sangre se congelo y mi corazón dejo de bombear con la fuerza a la que acostumbraba bombear. No sabia por que lo estaba haciendo, me había pillado por sorpresa… Por dios, nunca había dado señales de que me amara!!! Cuando por fin me di cuenta de que ella estaba esperando una respuesta por mi parte, no pude resistirlo y comencé a besarla de vuelta.

**Y ahora como te olvido  
no se vivir conmigo  
no amarte es un castigo que me mata  
me haces tanta falta.  
Y ahora como te olvido,  
me siento tan perdido  
y es que te necesito como el agua  
y aunque debo no te puedo ya dejar**

Cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos camino a mi habitación y yo carecía de la camisa que hasta hace poco tiempo llevaba puesta y ella estaba en la misma situación, Llegamos a mi cama y caímos en ella, yo encima de ella. La ropa fue desapareciendo poco a poco y pronto nos encontramos desnudos, sonrojados y con la respiración agitada. Pronto me encontré moviéndome rítmicamente encima de ella, con sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda y con gemidos siseantes que salían de mi garganta. Justo cuando estaba por culminar la confesé lo que desde hace tiempo guardaba en mi corazón: que la amaba.

**Empezó como un juego  
escondidos de los demás  
en tu mundo soy el secreto  
que tienes que ocultar.  
Lo que hacemos por vernos  
nadie lo puede imaginar,  
yo quisiera cuando te tengo  
podernos escapar.**

Ella no respondió, por lo que mi corazón se quebró por todas las partes posibles logrando parecer el más frágil de los cristales que sucumbía ante un golpe certero en su punto débil. Había sido pura pasión, puro desfogue, no amor… Me quede en la cama tendido bocarriba, ella se vistió y fue a salir de la habitación. La llame, ella se giro y me miro, con una mirada me dijo todo.

**Tu amor es mi mal,  
mi mayor ansiedad  
y cada vez que te marchas me pregunto  
una vez más.**

No hacían falta las palabras: Seria su amante, pero nada mas, nadie debería saber lo nuestro, si es que se podia denominar así…. A partir de ahí numerosos encuentros se dieron, aunque siempre deseaba que llegaran, me hacían daño, me destrozaban vivo, era una tortura, cada vez que pasaba, la decía que iba a ser la ultima vez, pero cuando volvía y me empezaba a besar mi muro se derrumbaba ladrillo por ladrillo y no podia resistirme a ella.

**Y ahora como te olvido  
no se vivir conmigo  
no amarte es un castigo que me mata  
me haces tanta falta.  
Y ahora comote olvido,  
me siento tan perdido  
y es que te necesito como el agua  
y aunque debo no te puedo ya dejar**

Estoy decidido a alejarme de ella si hace falta, no entiendo su comportamiento, ante el resto de la gente seguimos con nuestra relación amistosa, como siempre, pero eso cada vez me quema mas el alma, me carcome poco a poco, consiguiendo que cada día me vea mas demacrado… Se que la amo y lo tengo muy claro, pero dudo de sus sentimientos, no se lo que ella siente… Y tampoco quiero saberlo, eso seria mi muerte definitiva.

-o0o0o0o0o-

Han pasado años desde la última vez que la vi, ahora vivo lejos de Londres, mi vida parece haber mejorado desde que la deje de ver, pero sigo amándola, y seguiré amándola hasta el último de los días… Solo quiero saber como puedo hacerlo… Y ahora como te olvido Hermione?

**_FIN_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Bien, he aquí lo que ha querido dar Artemis. Es la 1 de la noche del día 6 de Diciembre del 2004, hoy el día se la ha tomado conmigo así que por favor perdónenme si no es de su agrado. Besos. Mione.

P.D.: Este fic se le dedico a Avi, que por fin he podido hablar con ella hoy. Animo Avi!! Y díselo!!! Besos.


End file.
